SuperWhoLocked
by LittleRedHatter
Summary: John Watson is plagued by visions of a fall of a great man, a blue box flying through the sky and the flapping of wings. but what does it all mean?
1. Preface

Preface

_The darkness swirls around him. There is a ringing in his ears. It grows louder and it hurts his ear drums. The ringing grows louder and louder until he's sure his head is about to explode. He blinded by a white light and the ringing stops, but his head still hurts. Images flashes before his eyes, but it is difficult to make out with the pounding in his head. He sees a glimpse of a blue box zoom across the blue sky, a gun firing, a strange buzzing noise, London cabs whizzing past, hears the beating of wings, a smile and a red bow tie, black eyes, blood-curdling screams, wicked laughter, and a man with black hair and blue eyes falling. He felt great pain as the man fell, great emotional pain. A scream erupted from his lungs and he awoke._

John Watson woke up gasping for air. His heart was pounding in his chest and there was a light ringing in his ears. His head felt like it was going to explode. He collapsed back into his bed. It was another one, another vision. They had plagued his life ever since he was a child. They had gotten worse ever since he went to war. His superiors used his skills to get an advantage over the enemy, but it wasn't that simple. John couldn't control them, and they had gotten so painful and detailed they were almost too much to bear. He was to return home and then he was shot in the shoulder. The lads joked as to why he didn't see it coming. John didn't think it was funny.

As usual, questions swirled in his head. What was a blue box doing in the sky? Why was there the beating of wings? Who was that man who fell? And why did John feel so much pain as the man made contact with the ground? He usually felt sympathy when he saw someone die, it was normal. But the man was different; it almost felt as though John knew him extremely well, like they were good friends, or more than just friends. But John had never seen the man before in his life. He ran a hand over his face. He knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were arguing again. The Winchester brothers always argued. It didn't bother him though, he had gotten used to it. He often sat in the back of the Impala, listening to the two bicker like an old married couple. He zoned them out as usual. Arguing about something so human. Something about a band called ACDC, he wasn't sure. He let out a long sigh. It was another_ long_ road trip.

"I'm telling you man, ACDC is way better than that shit you listen to," the eldest brother argued.

"Oh come on Dean, there's nothing wrong with a little pop," the youngest Winchester pressed.

"Sammy, _nothing_ beats ACDC, only Metallica beats ACDC," Dean scorned.

"I'll admit Metallica is alright, but pop is okay. There are some decent pop songs out there," Sam frowned. Dean snorted.

"Dude, listen to me carefully, there are _no_ decent pop songs out there. They all sound the same and they all sound like rubbish," he said.

"Whatever, I say we put it to a vote," Sam said, "I say pop is better."

"Nah, ACDC," Dean shook his head. Sam glanced to the man in the back. A smirk crossed Dean's face. "Cas reckons ACDC too."

"Dean, I don't think he even _knows_ what ACDC is," Sam frowned.

"Of course he does! Don't ya Cas?" Dean asked, glancing at the confused angel in the back.

"Oh, uh, yes. Dean had let me listen to some of his music," Cas nodded to Sam.

"And he liked it," Dean smiled.

"Really?" Sam didn't look convinced. He turned back to Castiel. "You enjoyed listening to rock with Dean?"

"I enjoyed the part where we kissed," Cas replied. Sam turned his head back to Dean, a smug expression on his face.

"Really Cas? You really had to mention that?" Dean grumbled, his hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"I didn't think it was a problem, we have an open relationship," Cas frowned.

"So Cas enjoys it because you and him made out," Sam chuckled.

"Shut up Sam," Dean growled, "You too Cas."

"But I didn't – Sam, did I do something wrong?" Cas asked, looking utterly confused. A popular look on the angel's face.

"Nah, it's alright Cas. Dean's just having another one of his moments," Sam chuckled. Cas nodded. He wasn't entirely sure what the moments _were_ but they would often include Dean cursing under his breath and occasionally storming off to the local bar. Cas had learned not to interfere when his lover was having one of his 'moments'. He knew better than to be with a pissed off Dean Winchester. He had received plenty of punches to know. Of course each time Dean would be to one who received the pain, only for Cas to heal him again. Cas sighed as the Winchesters continued to bicker. Just another road trip. He enjoyed the humanity of it. Human arguments were a lot less destructive than when angels and demons have arguments. It was a lot more simpler. The corner of his lip twitched, a little smile appearing across his face. So much simpler.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean yelled as he steadied the car. Out of nowhere something large and blue had crashed into the road not too far in front of them. The large rectangular object had left a large but not too deep crater in the middle of the road. Smoke rose up into the air. The Impala skidded to a stop just outside of the crater. They all jumped out of the car and stood on the edge of the hole. Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Holy shit."

In the middle of hole was a blue police box. There were several scorch marks on it and parts of it had chipped off. It appeared old but in good condition, besides from the damage.

"The hell?" Sam said.

"Cas? You got any ideas? Cause I'm out," Dean said.

"No, none. I didn't even feel it coming," Cas shook his head.

"So, a police box just fell from the sky, not the weirdest thing that's happened," Sam said, "but it's in the top five."

"Maybe top three," Dean added. He and Sam jumped when the door opened. A young man wearing vintage clothes fell out of the box. The brothers headed towards him, Cas already helping the man up.

"Hey man you okay?" Dean asked.

"Oh yes I'm wonderful," the man smiled weakly. He would've collapsed if it wasn't for Castiel's strong grip.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"The Doctor," the man replied.

"The Doctor?" Dean asked with disbelief.

"Or just Doctor," the man answered.

"Okay well, let's get you to Impala," Dean said. He and Sam exchanged uneasy glances.

"Oh no need, I'll be fine, already healing up," the Doctor grinned. Cas let go of him. The angel just caught him before he fell to the ground. Cas assisted him to the car. Sam opened the back seat door and the Doctor sat in it, resting his head on the door frame.

"Dean, this man isn't human," Cas piped up.

"What?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"Of course I'm not human," the Doctor smiled, "I'm an alien."

"What?" the brothers and the angel asked together. The Doctor chuckled

"The usual response," he said.

"You've bumped your head, you're not thinking straight," Sam replied, "We'll get you back to Bobby's, and see what he thinks."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean nodded. The Doctor sighed as he laid down in the back seat. Sam slammed the door shut.

"Cas, we'll see you at Bobby's," he said as the brothers jumped into the car. Cas nodded once and he disappeared along with the sound of wing beats. Dean turned in his seat to check on the peculiar stranger. He had passed out. Dean turned the keys and the car purred to life. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car sped off around the hole.

"We need to fix that," he said.

"What about that blue box thing? Won't someone find it?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we're in the middle of nowhere, I doubt anyone will find it," Dean answered. Sam glanced at the newcomer.

"Do you think he's an alien?" he asked.

"No, but I don't think he's human," Dean replied.

"Same here."

"It's all just to…weird. Even for us."

"I know. Cas didn't even see it coming. An _angel_ didn't see a huge blue police box fall out of the sky."

"I know. Well, once we get to Bobby's we can figure this out."

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John wouldn't had believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. He had met him, met the man in his vision. He called himself Sherlock Holmes, and said he was what he called a Consulting Detective. And after seeing the detective almost take a pill that could possibly kill him and meeting his kidnapping brother did John realise that staying with him would be bad news, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the danger, the risks. It was exhilarating. Sherlock Holmes was an interesting fellow; an irritating dick could be another way to describe him, but interesting nonetheless. He was impressive and brave; nothing scared him, not even when a huge hit man going by the name of Gollum was he scared. John liked it, _really_ liked it. But he noticed something about the taller man; he was hiding something. Every now and again he would disappear off to God knows where. DI Lestrade said that was completely normal, but it was still strange to the doctor. John was always worried about the detective; he prayed that the vision wouldn't come true. But with Sherlock being the way that he is, it could possibly come true. That scared John right to the bone.

Bobby gulped down the last of his beer. It was another end to a dreary day. The Winchester boys hadn't arrived at the house yet. Bobby didn't mind, they tended to dilly-dally while on the road. He heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice yell out his name. _Speak of the devil_, I thought and jumped off his seat. He opened the door, surprised by what he saw. Both Winchesters were holding up a young well-dressed exhausted and injured man.

"What the hell?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Dean half-smiled. Bobby stepped aside to let them through. The helped the young man onto the sofa.

"Thank you kind men, but I am fine now, all healed up," he smiled. His English accent had a certain charm to it. There was the sound of wing beats, the swishing of air and Castiel appeared in the room. A little smile appeared on Dean's face.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Bobby demanded.

"Thought you could explain that," Dean replied.

"We were driving along when this blue police box came out of nowhere and crashed in front of us," Sam explained, "We went to expect it, and then this guy fell out. He said his name was the Doctor."

"Or just Doctor," the man interjected.

"He claims he's an alien," Sam said.

"What? There is no such thing," Bobby laughed, "I've looked for proof, and found none. They're all just hoaxes. Aliens just don't exist."

"Then I don't exist then," the Doctor smiled.

"He isn't human though," Cas said.

"You're all hunters, yes?" the Doctor asked, "Well, maybe not you wing boy. Nice wings by the way."

"You can see my wings?" Cas asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah, why, can't they? Oh right, course not, they're human," the Doctor laughed at himself, "But you're hunters, yeah?"

"Yeah," Dean and Sam said together.

"Splendid," the Doctor smiled.

"You're name can't just be the Doctor," Bobby said, "You can't be an alien."

"Believe what you wish kind sir, but I am what I am, and I am the Doctor, I chose that name, I earned it," the Doctor grinned, "I fix things, like doctors do. Make things better, healthier."

"Alright then, but can't seriously be an alien," Bobby said. The Doctor pulled out a small cylinder device that reminded Bobby of a screwdriver. A high-tech screwdriver.

"I see that you're not going to easily believe me, I don't blame you," the Doctor replied, playing with his screwdriver-thingy, "I bet some of the monsters you've taken down were aliens, just never realised it. Ever heard of a Wendigo? They're from the Eltrin Galaxy. Quite far from here. Their world was ending, so they decided to inhabit another one. Your world looked nice. So they came over and mixed with your world. They evolved a bit, pity. They used to be so beautiful. It's such a same seeing such a great breed go downhill."

"Wait, what? Just stop there buddy, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean said. The Doctor sighed.

"My apologies, I'd forgotten you don't believe in aliens," he said.

"What the hell are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm a Timelord, last of my kind," the Doctor answered, inspecting his unusual device, fiddling with little pieces on it.

"A Timelord? That sounds made up, does that sound made up to you?" Dean laughed, looking at the others. They were just as unconvinced as he was.

"It's not a laughing matter. You try being the last of your kin, it's not fun, I can assure you that," the Doctor replied. Dean's smile disappeared.

"Alright, let's say you are in alien, what the hell were you doing flying around in a box?" Sam asked, folding his arms.

"The Time And Relative Dimension In Space? Or rather, TARDIS? Oh, it's a spaceship, as well as a time machine," the Doctor smiled proudly, "Oh; I hope it's alright out there in the middle of nowhere. Pretty sure I locked it."

"A spaceship that doubles as a time machine? Of course," Dean said in disbelief.

"You don't believe in a lot of things, do you Dean?" the Doctor asked, "Don't look at me like that, I heard your friend say your name."

"Oh, well, yeah. I believe in things. I believe what I see with my own eyes. If I haven't seen it, I doubt it's real until I get decent proof," Dean said, glancing at Cas, "Angels being the only exception."

"You're seeing me right now, you saw a police box crash right in front of you, yet you still don't believe that I'm an alien. Or maybe you do, and you just don't _want_ to believe it," the Doctor smiled.

"But you just can't be an alien, wouldn't you guys look different or something? Or tried to make contact with us?" Dean protested.

"Others have, and it hasn't ended well. They tend to just _with_ society, hiding in plain sight," the Doctor shrugged, "And none of the monsters on your world have showed their faces to the humans. Not surprised, your kind tends to fear what they don't understand. And what they don't understand they don't really want to understand. You enjoy living a lie for some odd reason. Others have tried to show you the truth, but it never ended well. You can thank your angel friends for clearing it up."

"What?" Dean blinked, looking at Cas. He was just as surprised as everyone else.

"I was never told of this," Cas frowned, angered by not being informed by something so major.

"Wouldn't be surprised, the big angels like to keep things under wrap. And I know someone who knows people up there who still owe him favours," the Doctor replied.

"Sam, Dean, kitchen, now. Cas, stay here and keep watch. Make sure he doesn't escape," Bobby instructed and walked into the kitchen, the brothers following being. As soon as they were in the kitchen Bobby turned to face them. "So, any ideas?"

"Got nothing," Dean shrugged.

"Maybe he is an alien," Sam said. Bobby and Dean gave him strange looks. "Oh come one guys, it could be a possibility. I mean, you never believed in angels Dean and now you're dating one. Why can't aliens exist too?"

"I-I don't know. It's just weird, you know?" Dean shook his head like he thought it could help clear his mind, "It's just that why have we only come across one now? After all these years? I understand with the angels and stuff, that they had no reason to, but _aliens_?"

"I know how it sounds, but stranger things have happened," Sam said.

"Maybe yeah," Dean said with a sigh.

"I think I know what we have to do," Bobby said. The Winchesters looked at him. Bobby could practically hear their minds clicking.

"Oh, you don't mean…" Dean said.

"Afraid so," Bobby nodded.

"But how can _he_ help?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, he knows more than we do," Bobby shrugged.

"But _him_? You know what he's like," Sam whined.

"Yeah, a dick with wings," Dean snorted, "Broken wings."

"We haven't seen him in ages, will we he recognise us?" Sam asked. They all laughed. _Of course he would_, Bobby thought.

"So that's it, we go see him," Dean said, "Can't we just ring him or something?"

"I don't think this is a matter where we just call him and everything is good," Sam shook his head, "And besides, we got Air Angel."

Their eyes moved to the lounge room.


End file.
